Love and Loss
by Lady Of Nox
Summary: Rose fights to the end. The world finds out that Ronald Weasley is not the golden boy that everyone thought he was. (I'll update and add a new Chapter every week.)
1. Heading To Hogwarts

**Prologue**

**Heading to Hogwarts**

Scorpious Malfoy is standing next to his father waiting to get onto the Hogwarts Express, when an 11 year old Rose Weasley is told to beat him at everything, and to never be friends with someone like him, by her father, pointing him out in the crowd.

That was her father's first mistake, pointing him out, his second, was telling Rose to not become friends with him.

Rose studied the boy for a moment, noticing how his platinum blonde hair fell ever so slightly into his grey eyes, eyes the colour of molten silver, and his lips, pulled up into an almost smile, as his mother kisses him gently on the cheek and whispers in his ear. His father tilts his head as his lips moved, and Scorpious Malfoy turns slightly to stare at her, his eyes piercing into her like knives, his expression turning cold, his lips falling into a scowl.

Rose who had begun to smile at the boy, saw his expression and turned to face her mother, standing on the tips of her toes, to whisper softly in her ear.

"Mum, why is Scorpious glaring at me?" Rose looks into her mother's eyes as she waits for a reply, her eyes pleading.

"Oh sweetie, I guess his father has told him to not be friends with you, he's going to have a hard time at Hogwarts though, so maybe you can try to change that, I know you don't want to keep the prejudices that your father holds for the Malfoy's." Hermione bends down slightly, to wrap her arms around Rose, squeezing her tight before releasing her.

Hugo, Rose's younger brother comes forward from behind Hermione, and wraps his arms around Rose, his head barely reaching her shoulder.

"I'll miss you Rosie, have fun with Albie and Jamie. Promise you won't forget me?" Rose pulled back, looking into her brothers chocolate eyes.

"Im not going to forget you Hugo, I'll write to you every week, and I'll make sure I take photos of all the pranks that James and Albus play, so that you can see them too." Rose kisses her brothers cheek softly, smiling brightly at him.

Rose picks up her case, turning to catch sight of her cousins Roxanne and Molly who had just come through the wall onto the platform.

"I'll owl you Mum, Dad, see you at Christmas!" She waves goodbye as she joined the queue to board the train.

As she battles her way around the train she walks down the carriages slowly, searching for a flash of silvery hair. She finds Scorpious sitting alone in a compartment at the back of the train; standing outside, looking through the glass, she gathers her inherited Gryffindor courage. After composing herself, making sure she wasn't going to trip over her own feet, she slides the door open, stepping in and closing it, swinging her case up onto the overhead storage space.

Turning to face him she holds out her hand smiling brightly.

"My names Rose, you are Scorpious, correct?" Rose waited, hand held out, but Scorpious wouldn't even lift his eyes to look at her.

Rose sat down, directly across from him, waving her hand in front of his face to try to get him to glance at her.

"Look Scorpious, I don't care that you are a Malfoy, what happened between our parents shouldn't affect us, so if you can get past the fact that I'm a Weasley, I'd like to be your friend?" Rose stares at Scorpious until his head moves slightly, his molten eyes locking onto hers, she could see him trying to think of something to say. His lips opened slightly, he took a deep breath.

"Why would you want to be friends with me? Wont your cousins disagree with it?" He continued to stare at her.

"I don't care what my cousins think, everybody deserves to have a friend, and I'd like to be yours. My mother taught me that it doesn't matter who your parents are, unless you know somebody, you shouldn't pass judgment." Rose leaned forward, her right hand moving to rest on his knee.

"I'd like to get to know you, and make my own decision on whether you are a good person or a bad person." Rose sat back, her hands settling on her lap, her legs crossed.

"Okay, I suppose we can try being friends, see how it goes… You seem nice enough, I was under the impression that all Weasley's were nasty people, I guess my father was wrong." He slowly raised his right hand.

"Nice to meet you Rose." Rose lifted her hand to shake his, her lips stretching into a grin, honey coloured eyes sparkling.

"Nice to meet you too Scorpious." He sat back, his pale lips pulling up to smile at her, and Rose stared, watching, as a cute dimple, took place on one side of his smile.

For the rest of the train journey to Hogwarts, the pair sat alone in the compartment, talking about everything from chocolate frogs, to their favourite books.


	2. Chapter 1- Abused Love

**Chapter 1**

**Rose's POV**

I hurried down the corridor; i was late for Herbology again, thanks to James, that oaf of a cousin of mine decided to put a sticking charm on me while I was sitting in the library, I've just spent three quarters of an hour trying to get all manner of objects to get off me, first I couldn't put down the book I was holding, then when I stood up, my chair came with me, before you know it, id bumped into a shelf of books, causing them to topple down on me. After stumbling around a bit I managed to pull my wand out to take the charm off. But by then I was already 10 minutes late for class.

I push the door open to the greenhouse, thankful that Neville Longbottom was the Herbology teacher, and my Godfather.

"Sorry im late Professor Longbottom, James hit me with a sticking charm in the library, and I couldn't let go of the book id been holding to reverse it." I took a seat next to my partner, Scorpious, as I quickly got out my book and parchment, and copied his notes.

"It's quite alright Rose, I'll be sure to give him a detention for it tonight, copy Scorpious notes and next time be on your guard." Neville turned back to the class, handing out small note books containing moving pictures of magical plants and magical insects.

"Today class will be the start of this year's assignment, so if you could all find a partner of the opposite sex who is in a different house to you, we can get started." With that all chairs scraped across the wooden floor as students raced to get the partner they wanted.

I glanced across at Scorpious, catching his eyes, I tilted my head slightly and he nodded in response, we both stayed seated. I thought back to our first Herbology lesson together, first year.

_'Professor Longbottom stood at the front of the class; I smiled at him, waving slightly. Scorpious tumbled in late, he had a mark on his face, his clothes were askew and he had tears in his eyes. I felt anger boil in my blood, somebody had hurt him. It's only the second day of school for god's sake._

_I stood up, walking to meet him at the door, raising my hand to cup his chin, I check the mark, noting that it was already turning purple in colour; he winced in pain as I tentatively ran my forefinger across it. His lip quivered and I noticed that he had also got a split lip. I reached into my robe to get my wand with my right hand, as my left held his chin, keeping him still._

_I cast a healing spell, and the bruise lessoned in colour and his split lip healed instantly. I tucked my wand back in to my robe, letting my left hand drop to my side. My right hand reaching out to take hold of his, pulling him to sit next to me._

_"I want you to sit next to me in every class we have together, I don't care what people think, and I don't want people to hurt you, you'll be safe from harm, or they'll have me to deal with." Scorpious stared for a moment, then leaned softly to kiss my cheek as he moved back he quietly said thank you.'_

We showed everyone that day, that it didn't matter that he was in Slytherin, or that I was a Gryffindor. Or even that he was Malfoy, and I a Weasley. We overcame prejudice, and became best friends, now in 5th year I was starting to notice Scorpious in a new light.

"Hey Rose, do you want me to beat James up for you?" Scorpious asked his voice low. I looked up, smiling softly.

"It's okay Scorp, I can handle my cousin, he'll get what's coming to him, I might be younger than him by a year and a half, but that doesn't mean I know less than him. In fact I probably know a lot more than him." I pulled out my wand, and grabbed Scorpious's raven black quill, pointing my wand at it.

I transfigured it into a small black rabbit, and let it hop around my hand, its little paws tickling my skin.

"See, that sort of transfiguration is well above even 7th year standard. James will pay for his constant teasing and bullying. I'm just waiting for the right time" I turned the rabbit back into a quill and handed it to Scorpious, he grinned at me, making my stomach flutter, I was the only one who could make him smile like that, the smile that showed his dimple.

"Okay Rose, I believe you." He turned to face Professor Longbottom, taking down the tasks we needed to do in order to pass the assignment.

I stared for a moment, marvelling at how his chin angled out from the rest of his face. Over the summer he'd lost some of the roundness of child hood from his body and now his jaw line was one of a man. His hair had grown slightly, and was mussed up, he hated his hair when it was flat, said he looked too much like his father that way. His eyes were the same molten silver they had always been, but now they had new light behind them, when he smiled and laughed they seemed to sparkle. His lips perfectly shaped, and when he spoke all I could do was fantasise about how they must feel pressed against mine.

We'd been back at Hogwarts for three weeks, and for exactly the same amount of time, I'd been having the most confusing and erotic dreams, dreams I'd never had before, dreams that even when I was awake, left me aching in places I hadn't know existed.

_'__Scorpious's body pressed against mine, his hips thrusting against me,his hands around my waist. His lips on my neck, teeth nipping slightly making me moan in pleasure…'_

"Rose, you okay? It's just that you've been staring at me for quite a while now." I was snapped out of my reverie, blushing slightly as Scorp winked at me.

"Sorry Scorp, I was just thinking." I turned to my parchment, and quickly took down the notes from the board.

After Herbology Scorp and I walked to the room of requirement, as we both had a free period, standing outside the door thinking about how we needed a place to relax, I was excited to see the door appear. We walked in to find the room had supplied us with comfy chairs books, and at one side of the room, a swimming pool, I could see steam rising from the water and longingly looked at it.

I couldn't get in though, that would require me getting into a swimming costume, and the rack that had appeared only held bikinis. I had a secret that even Scorp didn't know, and if he did, he'd stop being friends with me.

_'I hopped of the train, case in hand and waited for Scorpious to step out, to say goodbye. I placed my case on the floor as he came forward, and wrapped my arms around him squeezing him tight._

_"I'll see you after Christmas Scorp, have a nice holiday!" Letting go, he said good bye and I headed to meet my family. My father looked furious and my mother looked scared, Hugo was nowhere to be seen._

_"Rose Weasley, did I just see you hugging Malfoy?" My father spat out, the tips of his ears turning red, he was really angry._

_"Yes Daddy, he's my friend, he's one of the nicest boys I know." My mother smiled at me before glancing at Dad, her smile dropping into a frown._

_"And how do you know he's not just playing with you Rose, I know his father, I know that his evil spawn is no different than he is! Now let's go, we have to deal with this behaviour at home, I will not have you being friends with a Malfoy!" Grabbing my wrist my father dragged me out of the station, my mother in tow, taking my case she let a tear fall to the ground, I knew then that something bad was going to happen._

_When we arrived home my father dragged me upstairs, throwing me and my case into my room._

_"You are to stay in here all winter! I'll fetch you food twice a day, you will be allowed out only to go to events which require you to attend. I hope you will take this time to reconsider your friendship with that Malfoy boy!" My father bellowed, slamming the door and locking it as he left. Leaving me with tears streaming down my face. Half way through my first year at Hogwarts and I'd already disappointed my Dad.'_

When the month long winter holiday had finally come to an end, I'd been a stone lighter and my clothes hung loosely around my body. I had come to the conclusion that my father was wrong though, I wouldn't let him stop me from being friends with Scorpious. When I met Scorp on the train he had looked shocked at how thin I was, and like a concerned friend had asked me repeatedly if I was okay. My reply always the same. "I'm fine Scorp, I just didn't feel that hungry while I was at home" He had taken that answer as it came, but I suspected he didn't believe me.

" Wanna go for a swim Rosie?"I looked round at Scorp, and shook my head, walking to the chairs facing the pool grabbing one of the books on the side table next to it.

"Are you sure? I know what your face looks like when you want to do something and you had that look as you stared at the pool…" He stood at the rack, picking a pair of swimming trunks and turned to face me.

"Im sure Scorp, I'd rather read this book." I opened the cover, it turned out to be my favourite book, The Famous Five.

"Okay Rose, your loss…" He headed into the changing room and emerged 3 minutes later, in only a pair of trunks, I looked up over my book, and my mouth almost started watering… His stomach flat and smooth, with the beginning indentations of muscles. My eyes travelled up to his chest, where his I could clearly see his defined pectorals.

"Like what you see Miss Weasley?" I jumped slightly as he spoke, my eyes flitting up to meet his.

I nodded my head slightly, not daring to speak, for fear that my voice would break and I'd end up squeaking instead.

Scorpios walked towards me, pulling the book from my hands, tossing it onto the table, grabbing my hands to pull me up.

"Swim with me Rosie, I promise I won't splash you or anything." My breathing was uneven, the proximity of his body to mine was overwhelming, his scent around me, making my head spin.

I nodded slightly, and he pushed me towards the rack. I quickly looked through the available costumes. Picking out the one that covered the most skin despite being a bikini.

I walked slowly to the changing room, closing the door behind me, looking into the mirror attached to the door I took a couple of deep breaths, and began to strip down. Throwing my robes in a pile next to Scorp's I ran my right hand down the left side of my ribs, the bruises were fading now, and I hoped that Scorp wouldn't ask questions.

I strip from my underwear, pulling the bikini on and wrap my fingers around the handle, breathing through my nose and out my mouth deeply, to calm the nerves that had gathered in my stomach.

Opening the door and stepping out i felt ready to throw up. I ran my left hand through my hair nervously, walking to the edge of the pool, where Scorpious was waiting.

As he turned to look at me, his eyes widened, and he grabbed my arm, raising it to look at the yellowing bruise on my ribs.

"Rose, who did this to you?" He was angry, I could feel his hands shaking as he ran his forefinger over the ugly mark on my skin.

"I can't tell you Scorp…" Tears formed in my eyes as I spoke, I so desperately wanted to tell him my secret.

"Yes you can! I want to know who hurt you Rosie, please tell me?" he looked up into my eyes and pulled me into his embrace, my arms automatically moving to wrap around him, my hands splayed out on his back. His arms around me too, his left arm wrapped around my waist, his right further up, his hand buried deep in my hair, holding me to him.

"Rosie… Please…" his voice cracked with emotion and I couldn't hold my secret in any longer.

"Oh Scorp…" I sobbed into his chest… My breath catching in my throat causing me to hiccup.

"Tell me Rose."Scorp pulled back, moving my hair out of my face with his fingers, tucking it behind my ear.

"It was my Dad…" the words were barely louder than a breath.

"Louder Rose, I can't hear you." I looked into his eyes, nearly bursting into tears at the emotions I could see…

"My Dad, Scorp, it was my Dad." I said a little louder than before, and his face hardened, his brow creasing as he fought to remain calm.

"Your own Father did this to you?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Yes…" I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Why?" Scorpious placed his hands on my shoulders, hid right hands sliding up the side of my neck to cup my cheek, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Because I refused to not be friends with you…" I sobbed at the end, my chest feeling tight, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh Rosie, how long has this been happening?" He rolled his form over my cheek, catching the tear.

"When I went home for Christmas in first year, he locked me in my room all month… Only let me out to go to family events, and only gave me two small portions of food a day… Over the years his punishments have become more physical… Summer holiday for first year he locked me in my room again. Only giving me one meal a day instead of two… Which was why I lost so much weight… Second year he made me walk everywhere whenever we went out, he'd make my mum and Hugo go in the car with him, and I'd have to walk, even if it was 10 miles away. He also locked me in my room, with no contact with anyone by owl for the entire time… This year was the worst up to yet…" I lowered myself to sit next to the pool, dropping my feet into the warm water.

"What happened this year Rose?" I sighed, readying myself to reveal to him my feelings.

"I was at dinner at the Burrow with the whole family, and Aunt Ginny noticed I wasn't my usual happy self… so she pulled me upstairs to her old room, she asked me what was wrong, and I told her I was missing you, and she kinda figured out that I was crushing on you… But she didn't know about Dad... And she mentioned it to him before we left… when we got home he grabbed me by my hair.. Dragging me into the living room. He beat the living crap out of me… By the time he was done I was covered in bruises... But it wasn't like I could go to Mungos or anything… He dragged me upstairs and left me on the floor… Locking the door as he left… Most of the bruises have gone, but the one on my ribs is still healing, im pretty sure that he broke or at least cracked my ribs, because I couldn't breathe properly for a couple of weeks after… It's why I gasped in pain on the train, because the bruise was still so sore…." I finished talking, looking up slightly through my lashes to see Scorps face.

"Why didn't you tell me Rose? I could have done something, I could have helped you…" His eyes filled with tears and I launched myself into his lap, my calves on either side of his thighs, my hands reaching up to cup his face.

"Oh Scorp, don't cry, please? Im fine, im okay. You couldn't have helped me…" I wiped away his tears, and wrapped my left arm around his back, reaching my right up to run through his hair, comforting him.

Scorp's hands wound themselves round my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Before you suggest to me that we stop being friends, I want you to know that, that, is not happening… I love you Scorp… Im not going to stop being friends with you just because my father Is violent towards me…" I pressed my lips to his shoulder and continue to run my fingers through his soft hair…

"Okay Rosie…" Scorps voice rumbled through his chest and against the skin on my neck.

After a while Scorp moved settling me on his lap more comfortably, our tears had now dried, and as I looked into his eyes my heart beat faster. My eyes slipped down, to glance at his lips, and then back up to his eyes. We both leaned in, softly pressing our lips against one another, butterflies erupted in my stomach, and my eyes fluttered close, my fingers that had previously been running through his hair, now tangled themselves into his silky locks and held him to me.

His lips open and he runs the tip of his tongue over my lips, I open them slowly. Tentatively pushing my tongue out to rub against his… He tastes divine, like mint and chocolate.

I pressed my body up against his, wanting to feel him all around me, when we parted for air we rested our foreheads against one another, breathing heavy.

"I love you too Rosie, and I don't want to stop being friends with you..." I moved backwards, and slid into the pool, almost moaning as the warm water surrounded me. Lazily swimming to the other side of the pool, turning to face Scorpious who was still sitting on the edge of the pool.

"You going to swim Scorp? Or are you just going to watch me?" I grinned at him, and watched as he winked back, sliding into the water and heading underwater, I saw his body swimming towards me, and I shrieked as he grabbed my legs pulling me under.

Spluttering as I came up for air along with Scorp I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinning evilly at him once I could breathe properly.

"You will pay for that Mr Malfoy. Just you wait…" I leaned forward capturing his lips with mine once more, and just as things started to heat up, I let go of him, swimming away, turning around to face him, laughing at his awed expression…

"Hey, get back here Missy! I ain't done with you yet!" I giggled and motioned for him to come to me… Right before he grabbed me, I dived underwater, swimming to the other side of the pool. When I came up for air he growled, and I turned to smile coyly at him, before climbing out of the pool, walking slowly to the changing room to dry and dress ready for our next class DADA.


	3. Chapter 2-Spells and Punches

Chapter 2- Spells and Punches

Scorpious's POV

As Rose and I headed towards the DADA classroom, I thought about her father, and what I could do to help her. But aside from stopping being friends there wasn't much we could do without telling anyone else, which I knew Rose wouldn't want to do.

I glanced at Rose walking by my side, and sighed, reaching for her hand, linking my fingers through hers, smiling when she blushed and smiled in response, she really was the most beautiful girl in the world. Beautiful auburn hair framed her perfect heart shaped face, and her lips were soft and full to touch. Her eyes the most vibrant blue I've ever seen, like the ocean in summer. The skin on her face soft and pale, like porcelain, with a few freckles dotted around, on the bridge of her nose.

"I love you Rose…" I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek, watching as she blushed even more.

"I love you too Scorp, now stop making me blush…" She glanced up at me, looking into my eyes, stopping to lean up on her tip toes to kiss me quickly, letting her tongue run over my lower lip before pulling away, keeping hold of my hand so she could pull me to start walking to class again.

We arrived 5 minutes early and settled in our usual seats. Waiting for Professor Partula to arrive, I decided to occupy myself by leaning down to kiss Rose, my hands holding her as close as our chairs would let us.

Rose was the first to move away, breathing erratically, to rest her head against my shoulder, her left hand lacing through my right. It was a lucky thing really, that I was left handed and she right, it meant we could keep holding hands whilst we worked.

Professor Partula arrived, bursting through the door, and Rose jumped, nearly smacking her head into my chin, if I hadn't have got good reflexes from Quidditch, Rose probably would have knocked me out.

"Come on in then class! Oh hello Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy, it's nice to see that some of my students are on time for once. Could you both do me a favour and hand out these booklets please?" She handed a pile of booklets to me, and I divided them into two, giving a pile to Rose, standing up to place them on the rows of desks.

When we finished and sat back down, I took Roses hand and pressed a kiss to her temple before grabbing my quill, taking notes of what the Professor was saying.

"Right Class! This week's homework, and class work is all in the booklets on your desk. You are to pair with a partner of your choice, as long as you get the work done. At the end of this week, I want you all to be able to duel against another pair, working together to temporarily knock out both of your opponents. This will require you spending time with your partners and learning to know what they are going to do before they do it. So get started on studying those books!" Professor Partula sat at her desk, pulling a pile of parchment in front of her. Whilst the students moved to pair up with their friends.

"Rose, this is gonna be a piece of cake, but do you wanna head to the RoR after dinner tonight to practise?" I stroked her thumb with mine.

"Of course I'd like to practise Scorp, we could start by duelling each other and then we could duel against dummies, im sure the RoR will supply moving ones." Rose opened the booklet in front of her and quickly skim read the text, before shutting it and placing it in her bag.

An hour and a half later we were walking out of the door, slowly heading to the Great Hall so we could eat before we start practising our defensive and offensive magic against one another. When we walked through the double doors, all heads turned to stare as we walked in, holding hands.

"Let's sit on the Slytherin table today Scorp, James looks like he's going to explode." Rose squeezed my hand a little and I started walking to the Slytherin table, nodding my head slightly in Dom's direction, she was the only Weasley to ever make it into Slytherin in the entire history of the school, and being in the same year as Rose and I, had been in quite a few of our classes, teaming up into a set of three whenever we had to do group work. Dom was also the only person who knew that I liked Rose, although now, everyone in the Great Hall knew.

"Hey Dom, how was Charms?" Rose spoke quietly, temporarily releasing my hand to spoon food onto her plate. I did the same and then we interlocked our fingers picking up our forks to shovel the most amazing meat pie into our hungry mouths.

Rose was nodding at Dom's answer when a shadow cast over our section of the table. Turning slightly Rose's expression changed, her eyes glaring, and I glanced at the person towering over us. James, Rose's cousin was stood hands on hips a murderous look on his face.

"Oh James! Bugger off will you! All you ever do is bully Scorp, and he's never done a thing to you!'"Rose was flushing, the redness of her neck a clear sign she was really annoyed.

"It doesn't matter Rose, he's a Malfoy, the son of a known Death Eater. And you are dating him?!" Rose let go of my hand standing up to face her cousin, she was a good foot smaller than him, but he seemed to cower under her stare.

"You, stupid, silly, little, boy!" Each word was punctuated with a sharp stab to the chest with her pointer finger…

"You constantly bully Scorp, despite the fact that he hasn't done a single thing to you and all because his father happened to have made a mistake when he was your age! He saved my mother's life in the great battle, did you know that James? Draco Malfoy, saved my mother, in the middle of battle, because he realised his father was wrong and wanted to change. And now you, the son of Harry Potter are bullying someone just because of his last name! Sit your back side at the Gryffindor table and eat your dinner! You foul boy!" Rose was breathing heavy, her chest puffing out as she points harshly at the vacant space between Fred and Hugo. James both shocked and confused, walked to his seat and sat with a grunt.

Rose sat back next to me, wiping a stray tear from her cheek, and grabbing my hand, finishing of her food. Dom mentioned the upcoming Quidditch match, Slytherin against Hufflepuff and Rose threw herself into a conversation about how Hufflepuff were going to lose in the first quarter of the game.

After I had finished my pie, and had a slice of black cherry cheesecake for dessert, Rose stood, pulling me up with her, and we said our goodbyes to Dom, and headed to the RoR to practise.

Walking up the stairs to the third floor, i let go of Roses hand to hold her waist as we walked, pulling her body closer.

"I love you Rose, do you want to do the honours or shall i?" We stopped in the hallway, and Rose pulled free from my grasp.

"I'll do it; I can control my thoughts a lot easier than you. I'll never get the image of those burlesque dancing poles and outfits out of my head." I blushed, as I remembered the first time I had tried to get into the RoR with Roses help… She had opened the door to a dancing club type room, and had blushed from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. And had proceeded to walk back and forth repeatedly while not looking at me in order to correct my obvious mistake.

"Sorry Rose, I couldn't help it, you know what guys are like…" The door appeared, and Rose opened it pulling me inside by my wrist.

"Wow, this is amazing Rose." I looked around in awe, the centre of the room was a huge duelling stage, and at one end a pair of dummies, slowly moving back and forth and from side to side…

The walls around us were floor to ceiling mirrors, and I dropped my bag, pulling Rose to the stage, leaving her at one end and jogging to the other.

"Right, wand out and up Rose." She swiftly pulled out her wand, raising the 11 inch Silver Lime wand to rest above her head in one of the many starting positions for wizard duelling.

I raised mine into the same position, my wand a mere 10 inch Cherry Wood, with a Dragon Heartstring Core.

"Go!" Rose flicked her wand her lips whispering her spell and I found myself flat out on the ground.

I jumped up, muttering expelliarmus quietly flicking my wand at Rose, but it rebounded, hitting me, flinging my wand to the ground a few metres away, I slid to the ground to retrieve it and faced Rose again casting the counter charm for Protego, and quickly waving my wand, shooting Avis in her direction, hundreds of black ravens flying out from the tip of my wand.

A second later they had disappeared, Rose was getting good at counter charms.

"Hey Scorp, I think you might want to start trying harder, you haven't managed to disarm me yet." Rose smirked slightly so I quickly flicked the expelliarmus spell at her, her wand flew from her hand and skidded off the stage.

"Keep your guard up at all times Rosie, don't get cocky." I accio'd Rose's wand and walked over to her, placing it in her hand.

"Wanna practise on the dummies now?" Rose looked up into my eyes and smiled as she spoke.

"Sure…" We moved into position and began to duel, I knew what Rose was going to do, and used spells that would match hers, hours later we decided to go down to the kitchen for a snack before we went back to our dorms.

Tickling the pear on the portrait for the entrance to the kitchens I glanced behind me to see Rose staring at my bum, deciding I was going to embarrass her, I wiggled a little, Rose blushed and avoided catching my eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

"Honestly Rose, its fine for you to look at my bum, you are my girlfriend after all." I sat down at the main table, Rose had already sat, asking Susie, one of the cooking house elves for a slice of cake with custard.

"Master Malfoy, how may I be of service?" I turned to face Hatty, an average sized house elf with dark green eyes and skin the colour of caramel.

"I'll have the same as Rose, and a glass of orange juice, please." Hatty nodded and hurried of to get our treats.

"So Scorp, how are the Slytherin Quidditch Team doing this year?" Rose turned her body towards me, resting her elbow on the table and placing her head in her hand.

"They are okay, not as good as Gryffindor of course, but we might win Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw if we train a little more than last year… Im not sure I want to keep playing to be honest though Rose. Im getting tired of losing all the time… I wish I was captain, I'm sure I'd be able to get the Slytherin team into shape." Hatty and Susie placed puddings in front of us and a glass of juice in front of me and hurried off.

"You're the only reason Slytherin wins against Hufflepuff, you can't quit Scorp! Maybe you could appeal to your Head of House to get you the position of Captain. I've seen you play when you practise, and you'd be much better as the seeker. Humphrey's may be Captain but he doesn't know a damn about picking a good team and using his players to his advantage. And he hardly ever holds practise sessions for you all to attend. James may be the biggest moron on the planet but he has the Gryffindor's at practise three times a week, and he makes sure that all his players are in a position they are perfect at." Rose stared at me while she was talking and after finishing glanced down at my juice longingly. Chuckling I pushed it towards her, knowing that Hatty would replace it.

"Thanks Scorp…" Rose swiftly taking a sip before devouring her cake.

Eating quickly we finished our snack and headed out to the halls once more. Walking Rose to the Gryffindor common room, when we got to the portrait hole I leaned down to press my lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

"I love you Rose, I'll meet you out here tomorrow morning to go for breakfast together." I ran my right hand down her arm.

"I love you too Scorp, sleep tight…" Turning Rose spoke quietly the password to the common room, and I turned and started my walk to the dungeons.

Heading around the corner to the moving staircases I heard scuffling from behind me, and as I turned around to investigate the noise a fist collided with my face, knocking me off my feet, I landed on my bum my eyes squeezing shut. My nose instantly started pouring with blood.

"Malfoy, you best stay away from my cousin! Or else it'll be more than a busted up nose you get for being dirty pureblood scum." I looked up, as James turned around walking to the Gryffindor common room.

I stood slowly, holding my sleeve to my nose to try stop the flow. Walked down to the Slytherin common room, and went straight to the bathroom, stripping down to my boxers, cleaning up my face with a quick healing spell, and dumping my dirty robes in the laundry basket next to the sink. I headed to bed, quickly changing my bottoms, and slipping into the duvet.

I guess Ron wasn't the only person Rose and I would have to deal with before we could be together peacefully.


	4. Chapter 3- Bound

Chapter 3- Bound

Rose's POV

I walk out of the girl's dorm and down the stairs to the common room, expecting to find it heaving with students getting ready for class, however, today it seemed everyone was either really early, the room was empty.

A little curious I wander out into the hall, hearing the portrait click into place behind me. Looking around I wonder to myself where Scorpious is.

"Oi! Weasley! Where's lover boy?" I swished around, facing the voice. James stood at the end of the hall, smirking.

"Calling me Weasley now, James? What have you done with Scorpious?" I glared at him. He walked towards me slowly, his arms swinging by his sides.

"What you should have done Rose. He's a Malfoy. Scum. He isn't good enough for you." James raised his right hand to rest on my shoulder. The wrong move.

"Where is he James? Tell me now! He is my boyfriend, and If you don't tell me where he is and what you've done to him I swear to god you won't be able to have children! And get your god damn filthy hands off me right this instant!" I grabbed his wrist with my left hand, forcefully pushing his hand off my shoulder.

"I haven't done anything. Malfoy is up in McGonagall's office with his father. Seems your father doesn't like Scorpious either. And when he found out you were dating… Well…Scorpious deserved what he got." I shook my head, already turning to run. James grabbed my hand trying to stop me.

"Let go of me!" I flung around, swing my right leg up to kick him between the legs, he crumbled to floor clutching his crotch instantly.

I turned, running to the Headmasters office, shouting the password to the gargoyle. I scrambled up the stairs, launching myself through the doors.

Scorpious was sitting awkwardly in a chair near the fireplace, his left leg was up on a stool, in a magical cast. His right arm was in a sling, and his face was a cacophony of bruises.

My father sat in the corner of the room, smirking, when I burst through the door he stood, walking towards me. I didn't know how close he was to me until he wrapped his stubby fingers around my left wrist and tugged, pulling me to his side, his grip painfully cutting of the circulation to my hand.

Scorpious beckoned his father to him and leant up to whisper into his ear.

I tried to pull my hand free but my father's grip was too tight, not wanting to cause a scene I stopped struggling, staring at Scorpious.

A few minutes later, Draco looked up, his face growing darker as his eyes skipped to my wrist and back up to my face.

"Mr Weasley, I do believe you are causing your daughter pain, let go of her wrist." Draco stared down my father, his grip got increasingly tighter, tears sprung in my eyes a small whimper escaping my lips.

Draco looked at me, his eyes glinting dangerously, his mouth falling into a frown.

"Don't tell me what to do Ferret! She's my daughter! I can do what the bloody hell I want!" I yelped as his fingers dug even more into my skin.

"Mr Weasley! May I remind you that this is a school, and that you hurting your daughter would be seen as abuse. Let go of her and sit down!" McGonagall reached into her wand retrieving her wand. Keeping it by her side, defensively positioning her body.

A few moments later my wrist was freed and the blood rushed into my now blue fingers. I hurried over to Scorp, taking his free hand in mine, and raising it to press my lips to each of his fingertips. The tears falling from my eyes freely.

"Rose! Get away from that boy right this instant!" I stared into Scorp's eyes, scared, and worried.

"Rosie, please don't, just stay here, with me." Scorpious's eyes welled up, his hand turning to clutch mine.

"I love you Scorp, im not moving, I need to stay with you…" I perched on the arm of the chair Scorp sat in and held his hand in mine, Draco moved to stand behind us, placing his left hand on my shoulder and his right on Scorpious's.

"As you can see Minerva, my son and Rose, are in love, he hasn't forced her to be with him, and he didn't deserve to get beat up.

"I agree Headmaster, I am sick of some of my family members bullying Scorp and hitting him. He is the nicest person in this school myself, Dom and a few others will testify to that." I looked down into Scorp's eyes and ran my thumb across the back of his hand comforting.

"Scorpious would you like to press charges against Mr Weasley?" Draco squeezed Scorp's shoulder affectionately and my hand started to sweat with nerves.

"I would love to; I'll be out of the quidditch game this weekend because of my injuries. However, I'd like to resolve this issue between us four. I love Rose, I want to be with Rose, and no amount of pain is going to stop me from being with her, as long as she'll have me. Only she can get me to leave. I won't press charges against Mr Weasley as long as he promises to leave mine and Roses relationship alone. No sabotage no fighting and no interfering." My father stood, striding over to us his face a pure vision of anger.

"I will never leave you alone. She is my daughter and you can't have her! Rose! Let go of this boy at once! I will not have you staining the Weasley name for this disgusting rodent!" My father reach out, yanking me up by my neck and dragged me to the other side of the room, sitting me down on the chair, keeping me there by holding my arms. Tears fell from my eyes and I sobbed my chest constricting.

"Rose, look at me Rose…" Scorpios voice sounded strained and I looked up to see him struggling to get to his feet.

"Tell them Rose, tell them what he does to you, tell them Rose, please, love, they need to know, they can protect you, I can protect you, but you need to tell them." His dad supported him as he hobbled to the middle of the room.

"Scorp…._Hic_…. I can't Scorp…" I leaned forward only to be yanked back held tighter, his finger nails were digging into my skin, breaking it, blood pooling around his fingertips.

"MR WEASLEY! I WILL HAVE NO PROBLEM BINDING YOUR BODY THIS VERY INSTANT IF YOU DON'T LET YOUR DAUGHTER GO! RIGHT NOW!" McGonagall stood her wand pointed at my father; I could feel tears dripping from my chin onto my lap.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE MCGONAGALL YOU ARENT MY HEADMASTER!" I whimpered as his grip got tighter, my eyes screwing shut as the blood slid down my arms.

Dad's fingers were suddenly gone, and I groaned in pain as the release of pressure caused the blood to trickle out faster.

"Mr Malfoy, Scorpious, would you please accompany Rose and take her down to the hospital wing. I'll see to it that when you come back up here to leave Mr Malfoy, that Mr Weasley here is gone."

I opened my eyes and looked up into Scorpious's eyes, he reached out to take my hand and tugged it slightly, I stood slowly leaning forward to wrap my arms around him and pressed my face into his neck.

"Come on Rosie; let's get you down to see Madam Pomfrey… I love you honey…" His breath tickled over my ear and I loosened my arms, moving to support him on his left side as we walked, his father walked slightly behind us, keeping a hand under Scorpious other arm.

We walked slowly down the stairs and into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey immediately started fussing over us, and I was ushered to a seat near a bed. Scorp was placed on the bed and my hand automatically reached up to hold his as Pomfrey started examining my arms.

"Madam Pomfrey, please make sure you check her ribs, they might need healing too." Scorpious spoke quietly and squeezed my fingers slightly.

"Miss Weasley, may I take a look at your ribs?" I nodded as Madam Pomfrey spoke, and looked into Scorpious's eyes as she lifted my shirt.

"Oh my, how long ago did this happen Miss Weasley? You seem to have a couple of broken ribs here." I turned my head to face her.

"Before we came back to school, Madam, around 4 weeks ago…" I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Okay then, I suppose I better get you fixed up then. And you too Mr Malfoy, I'll have you up and about like a spring chicken soon enough." I leant my head against the back of the chair and squeezed Scorp's hand to let him now I was fine. I could feel myself falling asleep… And before I drifted, I whispered.

"I love you Scorpious…" His reply smooth and calm pushed me into slumber.


	5. Chapter 4-Revealing Secrets Part 1

Chapter 4- Revealing Secrets Part 1

Scorpious's POV

"Rose, you have to tell them. They'll help you, they'll keep you safe." I stood in front of Rose in the Room of Requirements, desperately trying to get her to go see McGonagall, to tell her about Ron.

"I can't Scorp. You don't know what he'll do to me or my mother if I talk. I can't risk him hurting her." Rose wrapped her arms around herself, her hands clenching into fists.

"If you tell McGonagall that, she'll make sure they get to your house and get your mother out safe… They'll save her from him... But they can't do anything until you say something… What will happen when you go home this year Rose? He's not just going to lock you in a room and starve you is he? You know that… You've officially told him that you are dating me. He didn't want us to be friends; he's not going to accept us as a couple." I pulled Rose to me, wrapping my arms around her, as she began to cry.

"Oh Scorp… Yo…u're…r…igh…t…" I ran my thumbs in circular motions at the bottom of Roses back.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore Rose, please tell McGonagall…" Rose moved her hands gripping my shirt her face buried in my chest sobbing.

We stood for a little while, Rose crying into my shirt, and I comforted her, the best I could. Until Rose sniffled, pulling away from my chest to wipe her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Ok Scorp… I'll tell her… I need you there with me…" I nodded, allowing Rose to take a hold of my hand and we walked out of the RoR and up to McGonagall's office…

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley… How can I help you?" McGonagall sat in the head chair, her eyes were sad, as she looked at my Rose.

"Headmistress, I need to tell you something…" Rose quietly spoke, I could tell she was nervous, from the way her foot was tapping lightly against the floor, and her arms were crossed, her hands gripping her sides.

"Please sit down Rose, you can tell me anything, would you like Mr Malfoy to stay?" Rose sat down, taking my hand as she did so to pull me down next to her, I placed my arm around her on instinct and nodded to McGonagall.

"Okay then, go ahead Rose." McGonagall nodded leaning back in her chair.

"It's my father … He's been abusing me… And my mother… I'm scared of what he'll do to her, now that he knows about Scorpious and I… His anger is fuelled by his hatred of mine and Scorp's friendship… My mother can't protect herself against him. He took her wand away when I went home for Christmas in first year…" Rose paused taking deep breaths as not to cry with each sentence.

"Well Miss Weasley, you'll have to stay here for a little while, while I go visit the Minister of Magic, he'll want you to tell him exactly what you just told me. I'll be back as soon as I can." McGonagall turned to the fireplace, flooing to the Ministry of Magic.

I let my arms encircle Rose, allowing her to cry into my shoulder, a few moments later a large cracking noise sounded from behind us.

"Let go of my daughter Ferret! And step over to the other side of the room if you don't want to get hurt." I grasped Rose tight, but she looked up into my eyes and shook her head, pushing me away.

"Go Scorp, I don't want him to hurt you…" Rose whispered softly, pressing her lips to my cheek before standing, stepping out of my reach, turning to face her father.

"Come her Rosie, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want you to come with me. Away from this wretched school." Rose shook her head, not speaking, her arms hung loosely at her sides.

I started sliding my hand up into my robes to retrieve my wand, just as I grabbed the handle, I heard a shout. And everything went black.

**AN- The second part is in Rose's POV this and the next are quite short chapters, but i'll be uploading a longer one next week! :D**


	6. Chapter 5-Revealing Secrets Part 2

Chapter 4- Revealing Secrets Part 2

Rose's POV

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Scorpious slump out of the chair to the floor, unconscious.

I stared at my father, wishing he would disappear, like he was just a horrible nightmare, just a monster under the bed, that wasn't really real.

"Come Rosie, or I'll do more than knock the Ferret out… If you don't want me to kill him I suggest you come here now." I slowly walked forward, willing the tears that were gathered in my eyes to not fall. I couldn't let him see me cry, he didn't deserve to see me cry because of him.

"There we go, such a good girl, such a sweet girl… Shame really… I could've made you into a beautiful woman. If you weren't such a slut." He clasped my arms and I fought to keep my mind blank. The last thing I needed was to get splinched.

I closed my eyes as the air around me grew tight, and I gasped for breath when my feet his solid ground, my father pushed me away from him, and I stumbled falling backwards onto the hard wooden floor. My eyes grew wide as I looked around.

We hadn't been here in years…

The whole Weasley family had lived here at some point, even me and Hugo, the place was ruined now though, it hadn't taken long for the magic of the place to wear off once everybody had moved out.

The plaster on the walls was peeling, the furniture that h ad been left behind, covered in a thick layer of dust, the smell of freshly cooked cakes and tea was long gone, replaced by a stench of death.

"It's nice huh Rosie… Homely… There's cleaning supplies in the kitchen. You've got till I get back to have this place sparkling. Don't bother trying to run. You won't be able to leave this house." He turned, and walked out, a few seconds later I heard a crack, and he was gone.

And I was alone.

In a crumbling house.

In the middle of nowhere.


	7. Chapter 6- Lost

Chapter 6- Lost

Scorpious's POV

"Scorp, wake up. Scorpious, come on, wake up son…" I could hear my father's voice, my head was pounding, I tried to open my eyes, but just the sliver of bright light I captured made my lids clamp shut.

"Dad… Too… Bright…" I managed to slowly choke out the words, my throat felt like sandpaper rubbing together.

"Someone dim the lights. He's awake." I slowly opened my eyes, the lights had been dimmed and I was surrounded by people, I was laying on the couch, my father to my right side, McGonagall and the Minister of Magic were to my left talking in hushed voices whilst staring at me.

"Scorpious, what can you remember, what happened?" I closed my eyes, my left hand coming to my face, my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Rose and I were sitting here; waiting for McGonagall to come back from getting the Minister, there was someone behind us… Mr Weasley… He wanted Rose to go with him, and he knocked me out… Where is Rose? Can I see her?" I sat up my hand falling to my lap as I look around, searching for the brilliant auburn hair of my love. Noting her absence I looked into my father's eyes, willing him to tell me she was just outside, waiting to come in.

"I'm sorry Scorp, she isn't here, we can only assume that he has her…" I froze, my eyes closing as I forced myself to breathe deeply, not wanting to cry.

McGonagall approached sitting herself down next to me, "Mr Malfoy, I need you to show the Minister some of your memories of Rose, the ones where she told you about Ronald, he can't do anything until he's seen proof of what has happened.

I nodded slightly still trying to not burst into tears, I needed to be strong for Rose, and I needed to be able to think clearly.

"Come over here then Scorpious, the pensieve is ready for use, just tap your wand against your temple, and concentrate on the memory you want to draw out, then slowly pull your wand away, and drop the memory into the dish." McGonagall watched as I stood, walking over to the stone basin, the glowing blue liquid reminded me of Rose's eyes.

I reached up with my wand against my temple, and slowly dragged my memory out, placing it in the bowl.

My father, The Minister and McGonagall stepped over to the pensieve, and slowly each of us stared into the basin, and slipped into my memory.

I was watching myself, holding a sobbing Rose, I could see her bruise, a dark contrast to her beautiful pale skin. I fought back the tears that had gathered in my eyes as I watched the rest of the memory. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was back in McGonagall's office, with three pairs of curious eyes watching me.

"Mr Malfoy, you and Miss Weasley were using the Room of Requirement in that memory, correct? " McGonagall asked, her voice betraying the fact that she was nervous.

I nodded my head, walking over to the arm chair next to the fire. Setting my head in my palms and letting the tears I had desperately tried to stop from falling, drop into my hands.

"Were you in that room when you convinced Rose to come and tell McGonagall?" I looked up at my father, his lips pulled into a frown.

"Yes, we were, it's the only room we can go to, to get any privacy, to talk about thing without Rose thinking that anyone's going to hear." My voice broke slightly as I said Rose's name, my chest contracting.

"I do believe we have figured out how Ronald found out. He must have something in the Room of Requirements that enabled him to hear or see what was happening, meaning he knew when you'd be coming up here, and he'd have figured out that McGonagall would have to get the Minister." I nodded at my father and my eyes flickered to something lying on the floor where Rose was standing the last time I saw her.

I stood, walking over to crouch and pick up Rose's wand, without that, she wouldn't be able to defend herself against her father.

We wouldn't be able to trace her wand.

"Minerva, I have an Auror team to brief, im assigning Harry Potter to lead the team, he knows Ronald better than anyone… I'd like you and Mr Malfoy, to stay here with Scorpious and wait for Mr Potter and his team to get here. They will need to talk to him, and see his memories like I have, I'll contact you by floo when they are on their way." The minister walked into the grand fireplace, and whispered his destination, green flames engulfed his body and he vanished.

I stood up, heading over to the couch to lie down, my head was pounding even more than it was earlier, my whole body ached in fact. I slipped Rose's wand into the inside pocket of my robes, alongside my own, and closed my eyes, hoping that the pain in my head would dull if I had a nap.

"Get a little rest Scorpious, you'll need it for when the Auror's get here. We will find her Son, I promise." My father took a seat in the arm chair across from the couch. Watching me as I slowly drifted into an uneasy, restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 7-Boggart, Blood, and Birthday

Chapter 7- "Boggart, Blood, and Birthday"

Rose's POV

It's been three days, since my father kidnapped me and left me here, the first day here, my father beat me until I couldn't fight any more, my face and arms a patchwork quilt of cuts and bruises. I cleaned the house, from the top of the attic to the lowest party of the cellar, not wanting to give my father a reason to hit me again. But he always finds a reason.

The second day of cleaning, he caught me crying as I cleaned the en suite bathroom that used to belong to my Aunt Ginny. He told me I was pathetic, weak, useless. And I paid for it, the back of my head still hurts from it hitting the side of the bath as he slammed my head back.

Today, as I tried my best to become invisible, he placed a bowl of food in front of me as I scrubbed the living room floor. Instructing me to eat it quickly, or not eat at all. I practically inhaled the slightly overcooked, cold stew. The lumps of meat hardly chewed at all, as I rushed to finish the meal before he would take it away.

Currently I am sitting in my cot bed, in the smallest room of the house, my father had allowed me to sleep, not for very long, but enough that I could stay awake during the day. The bed is lumpy, the springs digging into my body keep me tossing during the night, the quilt is scratchy and thin, only providing me with a bit of warmth.

I miss Scorpious, i miss the way his eyes glint when he's going to do something mischievous. The way his smile spreads across his face when we talk. I miss how safe I felt when his arms are around me.

He's the only reason I haven't given up all these years when all I wanted to do was finish it.

"Rose, get up and get downstairs, if I have to tell you again, I'll have to punish you." My father's voice through the door was muffled; I quickly jumped out of bed, shaking the quilt into place.

Opening the door I glanced down the hall to the stairs, my father stood waiting at the end of hall, upon seeing my face he turned and started walking. I practically ran to get to the stairs and hurry down them. I followed him into the living room. I hadn't been in there today, my father had banned me from going in there, but now he was standing at the door waiting for me to step in.

Quickly walking into the room I avoided my father's eyes keeping my head down, my eyes trained to the floor, as I entered the room however, my eyes drawn to a huge ornate wardrobe, sitting in the middle of the room. The furniture which had inhabited the room, had been changed, a single chair sat in front of the wardrobe, and as I stood awaiting the orders I knew were coming, the wardrobe shook, something inside banged against the doors.

"Sit on the chair Rose. And watch the wardrobe." I did as he said, sitting down in the uncomfortable wooden chair. Instantly my arms became bound to the armrests, and my feet became stuck to the floor.

"What are you most scared of Rose… What haunts your sleep, and scares you even when your awake? We'll find out i'm sure…" As my father spoke he walked towards the doors of the wardrobe, sliding the lock and stepping back next to the living room door.

The doors started opening, my father stepped out, but as soon as I saw it, the thing started changing, the face of the creature, flickering between Scorpious and my father, before changing completely, splitting into two. As I watched the image of my father, approached the image of Scorpious, holding his wand. The flash of green light was all it took for my mouth to open and a scream to leave my lips.

"Noooo! Scorpious… Please…. Make it stop…" My father chuckled evilly, and turned, leaving the room.

The thing kept changing.

Repeatedly killing Scorpious in every way possible.

What seems like hours later, my father came back in, releasing me from the chair and pushed me up the stairs into my room.

Laying in the cold bed, the images of Scorpious dying, flashing through my mind on repeat. The tears falling from my eyes onto the pillow.

Eventually falling into an uneasy, restless sleep.

"Rosey, wakey wakey birthday girl, I've got a surprise for you" I woke to my father's voice, when my eyes opened, he was standing at the side of the bed, an evil grin slanting across his face.

Grabbing me roughly by the hair, he drags me out of bed, pulling me out of the door and down the stairs, his fingers ripping hair from my scalp and my limbs flailing, trying to get purchase on anything to stop him from pulling.

Once in the now empty living room, he raises his free hand, his clenched fingers hurling towards my face, connecting with the right side of my jaw. I scream, the agonising pain of my jaw breaking shooting through my body, tears spring from my eyes and my legs buckle. He raises his fist again, this time colliding with my stomach; I fought back the urge to throw up lifting my hands to clutch at the baggy shirt I was wearing.

The next hit crunched into my nose, blood instantly pouring down, a red river soaking my shirt and dripping to the floor.

Letting go of my hair I fall to the floor, moaning in pain, the side of my face swelling up, and my stomach clenches, the pain radiating to my chest and to my abdomen, the pain too much to bare.

Curling into a ball, the blood from my nose drying a rusty-brown on my shirt, clutching my arms around myself.

The dark swirling in my vision.


	9. Chapter 8-Trainee Auror

Chapter 8- "Trainee Auror"

Scorpious's POV

I paced the floor of my father's study leaning down to pick up the Prophet from the desk, Rose had been missing for 4 days now, and all I could think about was how her father must be treating her.

When the Auror's finally arrived at Hogwarts, Mr Potter, Rose's uncle, couldn't believe that Rose hadn't told him, he felt terrible, for not noticing that his friend was hurting his daughter. But none of us had suspected, she hid it well.

Worrying about Rose had caused me to stay awake, only napping when I desperately need to, the rest of my time spent reading newspapers, trying to find any information I can which could help lead me to her.

Reading todays paper shed some light, the Prophet had finally interviewed Rose's mother, who in the article, pleaded with Ron to bring home their daughter, a smaller interview with Rose's brother Hugo revealed that he had been witness to Rose's abuse more than once, and had known it was because Rose had made friends with a Malfoy.

Scanning the rest of the newspaper without any more snippets of useful information being found, I closed it and walked to the kitchen, sitting at the table as Penny, the resident house elf shuffled over.

"Would Master Malfoy like some cookies? Penny made them specially, with the chocolate chips you like." I nodded studying Penny's round face; she was only young, taken from the streets, given protection by my parents.

"Yes please Penny, with a glass of milk too…" Penny wandered off to the pantry, returning with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Still not got the hang of apparating from room to room yet Pen?" Her grey skin darkened around her cheeks.

"Not yet Master Malfoy, I've been practising with Haggy, but he isn't a very good teacher." I thought about our other house elf, Haggy, an old elf with brown eyes the colour of melted chocolate.

"Well maybe you should practise by yourself Pen, you never know, you might get the hang of it." I picked up a cookie and dunked it in the milk. Allowing the biscuit to soak up some of the dairy goodness.

Penny bowed slightly turning to leave the room, and me in silence.

"Scorpious? Mr Potter is here, he wants to talk to you." My father's voice drifted down the hallway into the kitchen, and I stood, hurrying to the foyer of the house.

"Mr Potter, Sir, have you found her?" I looked up at the older man's face, the time without Rose had added years onto his appearance, he hadn't shaved, the stubble shadowing his face proof of that, and the dark circles beneath his eyes a sure sign of him not sleeping.

"I'm sorry Scorpious, we haven't, but we are hoping you can help us? You see we've exhausted all our resources and hours trying to find her and have gotten nowhere. But you know Rose better than anyone, did she ever tell you anything about her father, about any places you think he might have taken her?" Mr Potter took a ragged breath, and I saw the tears gathering in his green eyes.

"I don't know Mr Potter… I cant remember all the things Rose told me, she told me lots of things…" I sighed, moving to sit down on the Victorian style loveseat in the corner of the foyer.

"Please call me Harry, you're practically family… Just concentrate for me, think about any of the times Rose discussed places involving her father, or any conversations where she brought up her father talking about anywhere." Harry gently sat down in the seat next to me allowing me time to think.

Closing my eyes and burying my head in my hands I sighed, sifting through the conversations Rose and I had partaken in since the beginning of the year. Concentrating on one particular memory I lifted my head to look at Harry.

"The only time Rose has ever mentioned her father and a specific place, is when she told me he had started going to the old Weasley house… She said it was his escape from her mother, and that he often came back drunk. She always looked uneasy when she spoke of him… I should have guessed…" I shook my head, ashamed with my lack of attention when it came to Rose.

"We haven't checked the old house, we never even thought about that. Nobody has been to the house in years… Scorpious, you may be onto something there, I have to go and assemble a team, you stay here, we'll owl you as soon as we know anything." Harry stood, his green eyes gaining a glint of hope in them.

"I want to come with you, I need to come with you, I need to help you find her." I stood, noticing that I was almost as tall as Harry.

"We cannot allow you to come Scorpious, you are classed as a civilian, you have no training, no experience, you could get hurt and that would be on us. Rose would never forgive me if I let you get hurt." I started to shake my head, stepping forward.

"I have basic training in Auror work, my father had to help me protect myself in school after all. You need me Sir, while you deal with Ron, I can search and rescue Rose. Im sure seeing a friendly face after so many days away from home would make her feel better." I watched as Harry fought an internal battle.

"Gah, fine, as long as your father is okay with it, you can come along, but you do a refresher session with him before we go, so hurry, I'll be back to collect you in a short while." With that Harry turned apparating away.

"Okay then Son, let's get you ready, you need to get into some suitable clothing first." I nodded at my father, running to my room to get changed. Once I was finished I hurried to my father's office, knowing that my father wouldn't wait to start my training.

The goal in our training being to find the original copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Which I knew was in the secret compartment in my father's study, snuggly sitting under the rug in the centre of the room.

Running to the door, I whip out my wand, cast a cloaking spell on myself, and scan the door for any curses. Satisfied that the door is safe to open I flick my wrist opening the door. Crouching down, I slowly enter the room, carefully pulling back the rug, flicking my wand again I open the wooden latch, and the small book is revealed.

"You know, you should really pay more attention to your surroundings. Don't just go straight for the object of your task." I swivel round in my crouched position, flinging a silent spell at my father, freezing his body. Rose had taught me to do that. Grabbing the book I fled the room, heading to the small service shafts that the house elf's use to get to each floor.

Slipping into the shaft, I press the small button that activates the magical lift, going down to the dungeons, escaping the cramped shaft, I run into the darkness, following the turns and twists I had memorised over my time playing in them when I was younger.

"So predictable Scorpious, you'll never escape when you're so easy to predict." I smile at my father's voice, knowing he had no idea where I was in the maze of tunnels down here. Casting a cushioning spell on my feet quietly my footsteps now silent I take a left, and then bank to the right, slowing as I reach a small door in the wall. Slipping through it, heading up the large stone steps to another door, larger than the last, smiling as a slight breeze ruffles my hair, I push the door open and walk out, into a beautiful garden, hidden and separate from the rest of the house.


End file.
